Fill My Little World Right Up
by georgiehuzzah
Summary: It's December 31st, and Kurt and Blaine are spending their first New Years together.


**_On New Year's Eve, I want you to kiss me. Kiss me at 11:59 and do not finish that kiss until 12:01. Therefore, I have a perfect ending and definitely a perfect beginning. _**

Kurt had just arrived home from the insanely busy shopping mall in Lima when the doorbell rang out. Burt and Carole were away in some hotel, working on Burt's campaign; Finn and Rachel were getting ready to go to Puck's party, as they would be bringing in the New Year with a bang, _apparently_. Mercedes was having a quiet get together with her family, and Blaine was at home with his parents. They'd been abroad for most of the year, so when they were actually at home, they were very strict about "family time" with Blaine, not letting any social activities hinder their "precious moments together". Blaine found it just as ridiculous as Kurt, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do to get out of it. Their whole idea of family was so warped-. _No, stop it. They're his parents after all. _With all of his friends accounted for, Kurt had no idea who was stood on the porch. Dumping the shopping bags on a pile in the corner of the kitchen, Kurt wiped his hands down his jeans and took a deep breath as he walked towards the front of the house. Through the small space of glass installed in the door, he could see black hair. _Wait, was that _gelled _black hair? _No. It couldn't be!

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, hey." His voice was small, but his smile gave nothing away. "Can I come in?"

Kurt had totally forgotten to let his boyfriend in, so he nodded hurriedly and helped Blaine with his bags. _Bags. Plural. Why has he got so many bags? _As soon as they were inside, Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug, breathing in the oh-so-familiar scent of raspberry hair gel. As much as Kurt preferred his boyfriend's hair without the product, it did smell good. Stepping back slowly, he placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Blaine, is everything okay? I thought your parents were home for a couple of weeks." Kurt noticed the way Blaine's eyes dropped down to the ground quickly, and he felt his boyfriend's shoulders sag a little under his hands.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be here this morning, but they didn't come. I waited, then I tried ringing them a dozen times but they didn't pick up, so then I rang Cooper and turns out, they're at his place in LA instead." Blaine's voice was quiet and a little bit shaky. He took a deep breath in before he continued. "I don't think he was supposed to tell me, but he did anyway. I could hear them laughing in the background."

"I'm sorry." Kurt pulled Blaine forwards into another hug, rubbing his hands up and down his back. "You don't deserve it, any of it."

"No, it's fine, I'm used to being second best to Coop." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Blaine-" Kurt said as he released Blaine from the hug.

"No, I'm good. Besides, I'm here with you now, aren't I? If you'll have me, that is." Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's arms and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Of course I will, silly," Kurt replied, grinning, feeling his hand be taken into Blaine's.

"Good, because I can't think of anywhere in the world that's better than right here, with you," Blaine said softly, smiling. He stepped forward and put his lips to Kurt's knuckle. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you too, Blaine Anderson," Kurt declared. "How about we pretend to watch some movies but actually throw popcorn at each other and hug all night long?"

Blaine smiled down at the ground before nodding. "I would love that." Kurt clasped his hand and tugged.

"Great, but first, will you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything," he uttered.

"Tell me which of the clothes I bought in the post-Christmas-extravaganza sales I should keep, and which are a major no-no, okay?"

"I can do that," he enthused.

"Oh, and I might have bought you something too…" Kurt mentioned, trailing off.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the world's greatest boyfriend?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, but I don't tire of hearing it," Kurt said, beaming madly. He left Blaine's bags in the lounge, and led him over to the sofa.

"I'll grab the bags and go try some things on, you wait here. Deal?"

"Deal," he replied. As Kurt sauntered off to the kitchen to retrieve the clothes, Blaine smiled up at the ceiling, wondering how on Earth he'd been so lucky to get such a perfect partner so early on in life. He made a silent wish that it would always be Kurt, never anyone else. No one else would measure up to _him_.

Having been preoccupied with his parents (_or lack of_), Blaine had neglected to get himself a drink or anything to eat all day. Kurt would be a while yet, so he decided to head into the kitchen to find something to quench his thirst or hunger. Spotting the cookie mix in the bottom of the second cupboard he opened, Blaine set about finding all the ingredients and utensils he needed, whilst he sipped some Coke from the fridge. From behind him, a voice sounded.

"So, what'dya think of this little thing?" Blaine spun on his heel, placing the mixing bowl down onto the counter. Kurt was dressed in a white blazer with black and white pinstripe pants, _sinfully tight pants, _with a red V-neck shirt underneath. Blaine cleared his throat quickly, and Kurt did a twirl. _God those pants, holy cow. _

"Wow. Um, yeah, I like it. The blazer's lovely, and the pants are t-too." Kurt walked towards him.

"Thank you." Kurt stepped past Blaine and into the kitchen. "Now, what's going on over here?" As Blaine turned around, he deliberately averted his eyes away from Kurt's ass, because _God, those pants were tight. _

"I was just baking some cookies. You know I promised, so I'm doing it. Besides, I was hungry and this seemed like a good idea. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, Blaine, it's perfect. Just like you." Blaine snorted and grabbed Kurt's side.

"Now, go change out of those pants before I have a problem downstairs." Blaine cringed as he said it, but at least he was honest, right?

"Wow, okay. I'm going, I'm going," Kurt said as he practically ran from the room. Blaine chortled and turned back to the cookie mix, pouring the ingredients in and mixing. Whilst Kurt was still messing about in his room, Blaine had managed to put the mixture in the oven, and was sat on the counter, waiting for the timer to go off.

"Kurt! Where are you? The cookies are almost done!" Blaine yelled in the direction of Kurt's room.

"Sorry, 'm coming, hang on," came the muffled reply. Blaine leapt off the side and stood by the oven with a towel over his hand, ready to pull the tin out. "I'm back!" Kurt yelled, making Blaine jump. He swivelled around the find Kurt sat where he had been merely seconds before, _still wearing those pants_ alongside an old hoodie by the looks of things. He held in his hand a small brown bag.

"F-finally! It's about time Mister," Blaine chastised playfully as he bent down to grab the hot tray.

"Sorry, I was trying to find your present so I didn't have time to fully change-"

"Mm, I can see that," Blaine replied, raking his eyes over Kurt's body.

"Well, anyway, here you go. It's only small, but hopefully you'll like it. I just saw it and thought of you so-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, silencing him with a kiss. "I'm sure I'll love it." Kurt smiled faintly, and passed the bag to Blaine. He put his hand inside and felt material scratch against his fingertips. Slowly, he pulled out a black and white pinstriped bowtie, identical to Kurt's pants. The label on the back read "_Property of Kurt Hummel"_. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, I love it. And you're right, I, and this bowtie, are both yours, forever." Blaine leaned over to his boyfriend, and placed his hands at the back of his neck, pulling him in close for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Kurt spoke.

"How about those movies?"

"Mmm-hmm," Blaine murmured against his neck. "Let's go." Blaine grabbed the still-hot cookies and shoved them into the first bowl he found, and then followed Kurt through to the living room, his fingers intertwined with Kurt's the whole way there.

They watched _Mamma Mia_ first, and followed it with _Dirty Dancing_. If anyone (other than Kurt, _of_ _course_) had asked, Blaine would've said that he had an eye problem, that he definitely _did not _cry when Jonny came back to find Baby and they danced together defiantly at the end. Much to Blaine's surprise, they actually watched both movies, but paused them for toilet breaks and to throw popcorn at each other. The cookies were still gooey when they fed them to one another, but it was nice, _more than nice_, and the whole experience made Blaine feel all warm inside.

The hours passed by easily, and when the credits had finished playing, Blaine thought he should probably check the time. It was 11:57pm, December 31st. It was almost the New Year, and Blaine was sat next to his boyfriend, someone he loved with every fibre of his being, for the stroke of midnight.

"Kurt, I want to ask you something," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands into his own.

"What is it?" he replied, staring deep into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me at eleven fifty-nine, so in exactly one minute, and I want you to kiss me until twelve oh-one. Can you do that for me?" Kurt's expression didn't change.

"Absolutely, of course I can." Blaine smiled, and looked down at his phone.

"Well, here goes." Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's cheek, and his thumb started to rub over his cheekbone. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you," Kurt replied breathlessly as he pressed his lips to Blaine's. It started out with their mouths closed, but soon, there were teeth knocking, tongues intertwining, hands desperately grabbing at clothes. When they eventually had to pull apart for air, both of them were giggling.

"That was crazy. I love you. Happy New Year, Kurt, and thank you for changing my life." Kurt shook his head.

"No, thank you for saving mine." He grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed it. "Happy New Year gorgeous." Blaine pressed the unlock button on his phone and saw that the time was 12:02am. _He'd done it. _

"The perfect end, and the perfect beginning, with the world's most perfect person," Blaine chuckled. "I just love you."

"The feeling's mutual," Kurt replied, fingering the hem of Blaine's shirt. "Can we please just _do _something?"

"Do you mean, like, _something _something?" Blaine murmured, gripping Kurt's hand and pulling it away from his stomach.

"Oh yes," Kurt replied breathily.

"Thought you'd never ask," Blaine said as he stood up, pulling Kurt towards the bedroom.

"It was the pants, right?" Kurt whispered the next morning.

"Babe, it's only the pants when they're on you. But yes, the pants. I like them."

"Hmm, me too."


End file.
